


Oh look another chat fic

by Isabellasfandoms



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, chat, chat fic, dr, drv3 - Freeform, rated mature because of miu, tags will be added as i update, yeah this is chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellasfandoms/pseuds/Isabellasfandoms
Summary: Whoa another chat fic





	Oh look another chat fic

_Tsumugi Shirogane has added 15 people to the chat . . ._

_Tsumugi Shirogane has removed Admin Rights from 15 people in the chat . . ._

 

_Rantaro Amami and 3 others are online . . ._

 

Rantaro Amami: h 

 

Kokichi Oma: h 

 

Rantaro Amami: omggg twins

 

Kokichi Oma: twinnnssss!111

 

Tsumugi Shirogane: Hi guys!! :D

 

Kirumi Tojo: Pardon me Tsumugi, but what is the meaning of this? 

 

Kokichi Oma: I bet she made this group chat to set up a masssssivve orgy!

 

Tsumugi Shirogane: wtf no! I just wanted to help our class grow closer together!

 

_Kaede Akamatsu and Gonta Gokuhara are online . . ._

 

Kaede Akamatsu: Hello guys!

 

Gonta Gokuhara: Hello everyone! :D

 

Gonnta Gokuhara: I am with Ryoma now! Teaching me to type!

 

Tsumugi Shirogane: AWEEEE GOOD JOB BABY I'M SO PROUD!! (￣ε￣〃)ｂ

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I'm glad you're having fun Gonta!

 

Rantaro Amami: Oh my god why is he so cute ohgmygodoggbkjsdbkc

 

_Ryoma Hoshi, Maki Harukawa, and  Miu Iruma are online . . ._

 

Kokichi Oma: Great! The slut is here! Why did you have to add her?!

 

Miu Iruma: Slut?! I'm not a slut you horny grape shit!

 

Gonta Gokuhara: what does slut mean?

 

Kokichi Oma: Well Gonta kun!-

 

Maki Harukawa: You have five second.  **Five secconds.**

 

Kokichi Oma: I DIDNT DO ANYTGIN IT WAS RANTRAO WEED GITCH 

 

Rantaro Amami: I DIDNT FDO ANYTHIBG DONT KILL ME PLEKAMSE 

 

Kokichi Oma: LIAR LIAR!!

 

Miu Iruma: Haha! I can hear screaming down the hall! Serves you right cockboy! 

 

Ryoma Hoshi: I have no idea whats happening but I just know Kokichi is getting beat up and I'm A-Okay with that. 

 

Rantaro Amami: THIS ISN'T EPIC HE WAS MY WEED DEALER 

 

Miu Iruma: You have weed and you didn't FUCKING SHARE IT?! 

 

Kokichi Oma: HELP ME! I'M BEING FALSELY ACCUSED

 

_Shuichi Saihara is online . . ._

 

Shuichi Saihara: ...what's happening?

 

Kaede Akamatsu: I'm sorry Kokichi but you did a no no 

 

Maki Harukawa: I can't find him he ran off. 

 

Rantaro Amami: I WAS JOKING MIU 

 

Miu Iruma: YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN COCKITCHY!!

 

Kirumi Tojo: Kokichi said the word slut and Gonta asked what it was. That is what is happening Shuichi. 

 

Kokichi Oma: IT'S ALL LIES! I would never ever do such a thing in front of a pure bean xdddddddd

 

Rantaro Amami: Never speak of 'XD' again or we're not having movie nights. 

 

Shuichi Saihara: Ah...that makes more sense..

 

Shuichi Saihara: But Maki kun, please don't make a mess. I don't want Kirumi to clean up some waste. 

 

Kokichi Oma: I see how it is beloved :') 

 

Miu Iruma: BAHA! FUCKIN REJECTED!

 

Kaede Akamustu: Tsumugi this was a mistake. 

 

Tsumugi Shirogane: （◞‸◟）

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I never rp any other characters of the Drv3 cast either than like three so sorry that this is shitty sksksk


End file.
